Falling Into Your Gravity
by through amber eyes
Summary: "I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy." As F. Scott Fitzgerald would say, but silly Mr. Fitzgerald has never came to the Block Estate, shouldn't people learn by now that where there's a party only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead? Rated T for languauge, of course. Assorted Pairings.
1. Hands of Time

**Hey guys, it's Sami. I decided to post a new fanfic because well… I wanted to. I decided to delete Unintended, for lack of inspiration issues.**

**However, shout out to Booklover4lyfe for reviewing one of my stories recently and making me realize why I loved writing fanfics for the clique because of my amazing reviewers.**

**But trust me you'll like this story. I have a lot on my mind, and I believe this story I will actually finished, I am determined to at least.**

Part one;

"I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy." As F. Scott Fitzgerald would say, but silly Mr. Fitzgerald has never appeared into the Block estate, shouldn't people learn by now that where there's a party, only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?

It all started as a simple hang out at Landon Crane's, Massie Block being the rebellious being and exploring the shelves for more booze, Claire Lyons stretched out on the couch locking lips with Cameron Fisher (of course), Landon Crane and Josh Hotz smoking their fifth… or was it sixth cigarette, Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera whispering to each other about the latest gossip, Kristen Gregory texting her mother that no she had not become a baby mama for the billionth time, and lastly Derrick Harrington, oh Derrick Harrington the life of the party, chugging the last drops of vodka, savoring the tingling liquid as it cascaded down his throat.

"Massie Block, where are our drinks?" Kristen asked shutting her phone with a large sigh as she rubbed her temples; nothing was more stressful than an over-protective mother.

"Oh Miss Gregory, maybe if Harrington over there hadn't drunken the last of our booze and Mr. Crane had restocked like we asked him to we wouldn't be stuck in this situation." Massie exclaimed flinging the pantry doors shut and jumping on to the couch between Josh and Landon.

"Oh please Mass, it's not like you don't own a car and could have gotten the alcohol yourself," Landon explained throwing his lighter and a cigarette at Massie. "Maybe you should take a smoke, you seem a little stress princess."

"The only thing I want to smoke is your ass at a game of soccer," Massie snapped throwing the unlit cigarette at Landon's head.

"Jesus Massie, if you want to have sex you could have just asked." Landon yelled smirking as he grabbed Massie by the waist and placed her on his lap.

"Spare me the embarrassment Crane, I've seen your dick and may I say I'm not impressed." Massie whispered, high fiving Claire as she slid off of Landon's lap

"Your loss," Landon mumbled, grabbing his finished box of cigarettes and throwing them in the trash.

"How about we get out of this depressing place and go to a party or something?" Claire asked lifting her face from Cam's devouring lips.

"Why go to one when we can throw one?" Alicia replied, grabbing Kristen's phone and logging on to her facebook.

"What do you say guys, party at my place?" Massie asked raising her eyebrows. "I know exactly where my brother keeps his stock of alcohol."

"Already posted it." Alicia exclaimed shoving the bejeweled phone into Massie's face.

Posted 2 minutes ago -

Alicia Rivera: PARTY AT THE BLOCK ESTATE AT 9, ALL INVITED. (126 likes)

Massie smiled, nothing like a good party couldn't cure her. "Well what are we waiting for? We have 3 hours to set up everything," she winked, skipping towards the door.

…

The party was already in full swing; colored balloons hung up on the ceiling, bartenders quickly making drinks, plates of delicious food scattered on to tables, mixed and matched colored outfits clinging on to everyone's body as they danced, well some people.

"Great party Block." Derrick said as he handed her a red solo cup.

"Why… did THE Derrick Harrington just hand me a drink? If I didn't know better I would guess that you had drugged it." Massie stated placing her hand on her chest.

"Don't worry Block I wouldn't need to drug you for you to get in bed with me," Derrick roared gesturing the drink towards her direction. Massie grabbed it tenderly as she chugged the sour liquid.

"You better slow down a little Block, just because I didn't put drugs in it doesn't mean it can't affect you." Derrick stated grasping the red cup in his rough hands.

"I can handle it Harrington," Massie slurred, snatching the cup from his hands. "Maybe you should be the one worried, last I checked I didn't sleep with Olivia Ryan," Massie smirked downing the last of the tasteful flavors and felt the scorching liquid burn in her lungs.

"Can't a man make one mistake without being judged?" Derrick chucked lifting Massie's chin up, dark brown orbs gazing into amber.

"You will forever be judged if you're friends with me," Massie grinned as she tossed the red cup on to the floor, turning towards the crowd of people.

"Dance with me," Derrick mumbled grabbing Massie by the wrist as he flinged her back towards him.

"Hate to break it to you Harrington, but I would rather not be the next Olivia Ryan." Massie hissed, pulling away from Derrick's grasp and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Derrick smiled and watched Massie as she walked away and vanished. Her beauty mesmerized him, she was the epitome of joy, a predicament of felicity and he was sincerely enchanted by her presence.

….

"Have you seen Massie?" Claire asked, playfully grabbing his dark locks and twisting it around her finger.

"I feel like our group is always wondering where that crazy chick is," Cam explained quickly pecking Claire on the lips.

"Well let's be honest, what is our group without the scandalous Massie Block?" Claire admitted locking her lips back on to his.

"All so true," Cam replied caressing Claire's rosy cheeks. Claire grinned, she had never knew that she would be so lucky to have scored someone like Cameron Fisher, most people believed that Cam would go for someone like Alicia or Massie, but Cam had gone for her, sweet innocent Claire, but that made Claire question herself, would they last? They were complete opposites, with Claire's goody-two shoes reputation and Cam's bad boy rep, it seemed as though they were as awkward as a couple than Kanye West and Kim Kardashian.

"Something wrong?" Cam asked raising one eyebrow.

"No, nothing at all." Claire smiled grabbing his face and placing her lips on to his, if people believed they weren't going to last, so be it. Claire couldn't let gossip control her decisions, she loves Cam with all her heart and nothing could stop her from obtaining her crush… maybe.

…

"You know what looks better than your clothes Alicia? Them off." A random stranger murmured as he clumsingly walked towards the gorgeous brunette.

"Hmm, haven't heard that one before." Alicia giggled grabbing her drink. "Sorry to disappoint buddy, but your pick up line skills need some work."

"Oh come on baby, I know you want to see me naked too, so how about we make this simple and just go back to my place?" the man murmured as he placed his hands on Alicia's hips.

"Well if you say it like that…" Alicia started as she placed her glossed lips on to his mouth before dumping her entire drink on to the stranger's head and quickly walking away grinning.

"Ow ow Alicia Rivera! I've never seen you so sexy." Landon Crane uttered, grasping the raven-haired girl by the shoulders. "What was it this time, are you from Tennessee or did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Alicia giggled, "It was more along the lines of what looks better than your clothes? Them off."

"Classic," Landon chuckled, grasping Alicia's small hands and placing them on to his waist. "You're dancing with me."

Alicia smiled, "I believe it's my choice if I want to dance with you or not Landon, but I guess I can spare some time." Alicia winked placing her arms around Josh's neck as he grinned.

Kristen stared at the two for the longest time, what the fuck? She thought. Since when had Landon Crane and Alicia Rivera ever been a thing? Dylan looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Kris?" Dylan asked curiously, taking her hair out from her bun and Kristen watched as it cascaded down her shoulders.

"What? Oh, nothing it's just… Did Alicia ever say anything about liking Landon Crane?" Kristen questioned, immediately feeling like she could use another drink. Dylan turned towards the two dancing.

"I mean, at his house she had mentioned that he was starting to look cute, but don't worry Kris it's not like they're going to date." Dylan reassured.

"What? Oh no I don't like him or anything it's just why hasn't she told the other girls?" Kristen replied, grabbing another drink from the bartender. She felt woozy, she had never lied to her best friend before, but she believed this secret was best kept from, especially if she later Alicia tells her of her feelings towards Landon, she would never do that to her.

"Whatever you say Kris," Dylan stated, jokingly elbowing her in the arm. "I'm going to go out on to the dance floor, what do you say we do something we're going to regret?" Dylan suggested, grabbing Kristen by the wrist… Oh they were going to do something they regretted all right, they all would.

…..

Cam glanced around the room for Massie, hoping that she hadn't gotten into any trouble. It was always his job to look after her considering how wild she got after parties.

He finally spotted the amber-eyed brunette as she was dancing with three strangers, she always happened to be the center of attention without any intention of being so, but he couldn't help but notice one of the strangers she was dancing with was none other than Kemp Hurley, man did he hate that guy.

She was wearing an ivory colored chiffon dress that draped over her never ending legs and he felt himself scrunch his nose, the dress was very revealing and he wished she would cover herself. He didn't want anyone especially Kemp fucking Hurley to take advantage of her. Her thick auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she didn't feel so good.

"Oh fuck…" Massie said as she touched her hand to her forehead, she was feeling dizzy, that last drink she had definitely did something to her and she grasped the couch as she tried to stand up. "Fuck fuck fuck…" Massie barked as she walked away from the three men and sat down, the room was spinning and she had never felt this terrible for a while.

Cam slowly walked up to her concerned, "Massie…" Cam started as he grabbed her by the wrist. "Claire is looking for you."

"Cam can I ask you a question and you won't judge me?" Massie asked dumb-founded, the alcohol was definitely taking over her body. She grabbed Cam by the hand and pulled him down on to the couch beside her.

"Uh… sure Massie?" Cam choked; he was starting to feel tingly as she grabbed his hand, he had never felt that before with Claire. It was a nice feeling and he stared at Massie with adoration as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Since when did you have a twin?" Massie observed as she placed her other hand into his and entwined their fingers together. "Nice to meet you other Fisher my name is Massie Block." Cam chuckled as he grabbed Massie by the waist.

"Mass I think you have had too much drink, let's get you to bed." Cam explained as they walked towards her master bedroom.

"I have only met you two minutes ago and you already want to get in bed with me?" Massie purred as she placed her glossed lips on to his collarbone. "How did you know I can't say no to you other Fisher, you're so hot." Massie mused as she quickly dashed her lips on to his. Cam kissed her back with passion; he couldn't help himself. Had he always had these feelings towards Massie Block? He didn't know, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the fact that him and Massie were already full on making out and they hadn't made it to the bed.

He grabbed her by the waist and slightly pushed her towards the bed, he couldn't help himself, and he had to have her. Massie stumbled on to the bed as she grabbed Cam by the hands and pulled him down with her. His sweet mouth landed on hers and she couldn't help, but smile, his lips were soft and gentle. Cam softly teased her as he licked her bottom lip with his tongue and Massie slowly groaned as she opened her mouth, inviting Cam in.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she deepened the kiss, she wanted him… she wanted him bad. She quickly moved her hands towards his shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt and he groaned as she moved her devouring lips on to the new exposed skin. She slowly started unbuckling his belt and Cam waited impatiently, he grabbed Massie by the face and brought her lips on to his when she finished and suddenly all he could feel was Massie. Massie and Cam. Cam and Massie. And he didn't regret one thing that night… well maybe not until tomorrow morning, but what little Cammie needs to know is that you can't turn back the hands of time.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed this snippet, it's kind of a rough copy, but it was in my head all night and I just had to finish it in the morning**

**Reviews are always appreciated; I always love some constructive criticism.**

**xoxo,**

**Sami**


	2. Back to the Start

**I told you this would be a story that I would continuously update, expect more and enjoy. Also, as much as I hate to say it I've already started on a new story, the thought occurred to me last night and I couldn't help myself, so expect that soon and I promise I will update continuously!**

…

Derrick slowly scanned the crowd, but he couldn't find the one brunette he so desperately desired, but instead only found people scurried around on the dance floor and others passed out on the couch.

"Have you seen Cam?" Claire yelled, attempting to raise her voice from the loud dance music. Derrick turned around and smiled at Claire, she definitely had to know where Massie was.

"I haven't seen Cam since Landon's house, have you seen Massie?" Derrick asked, a little too fiercely.

Claire raised her eyebrows, "Does Mister Derrick Harrington have a thing for Miss Massie Block?" Claire beamed; of course she knew that he liked her they were best friends after all (though it was so obvious), but a little teasing couldn't hurt anyone.

"As much as I would like to answer your question even though you already know the answer to, I really need to know Claire." Derrick begged.

Claire grinned again, "Last I saw her she was grabbing a drink from Kemp Hurley." Claire giggled as she remembered the skinny auburn-haired girl accepting the drink from Kemp and grabbing him to dance with her, but she decided to leave that detail out.

"God damn it Claire, you let her accept a drink from Kemp Hurley? You know he drugs about every drink in order to get with a girl." Derrick shouted, grabbing Claire by the wrist and pulling her through the crowd. "Come on let's go find her before she gets hurt."

"Calm down lover boy, I was letting her have some fun, you know how stress she gets with maintaining a 4.0 gpa." Claire replied snatching her wrist from his grasp.

"Exactly and for her to maintain her 4.0 gpa we got to make sure she's not hung over or getting into trouble to risk achieving her dream." Derrick explained grabbing Claire's wrist again.

"Please Derrick, just let her have some fun." Claire whined. Derrick sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess you're right."

Claire smiled, "I always am, now let's get you out of your grumpy mood and grab something to eat, I'm starved."

"Are you sure she will be okay?" Derrick whimpered, searching through the many brunette that weren't Massie.

"You know you're really irritating." Claire whispered, dragging Derrick to the food table.

….

The Next Day

Kristen groaned as she woke up from what seemed like a very long sleep, fuck it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was still inside the Block estate, her friends' bodies were scattered around the floor as if someone performed a mass murder, but they were all just passed out from the party.

She could feel the nasty headache arising; she slowly walked into the kitchen to get some water and noticed a man sitting on one of the stools. "Landon?"

"Kristen." Landon smiled, drinking the cold glass of water in his hands.

"A little wasted aren't we? That makes two of us." Kristen announced grabbing the icy water from Landon's hands and carefully carrying it to her lips.

"Yeah Kristen, of course you can have some water." Landon teased, placing his chin into his hands. Kristen stared at him; his soft emerald eyes complimented his caramel hair and she couldn't help but stare at him, he was the definition of perfection.

"Hey guys," Alicia said simply, grabbing a box of cereal from the pantry and pouring her some milk into the bowl. Kristen looked at her annoyed, what did Alicia have that she didn't?

"That was some party last night," Landon stated, strictly gazing at Alicia, Kristen fumed.

"Some party indeed." Alicia beamed, scooting her chair a little too close to Landon's. Kristen could feel the awkward tension growing and decided to leave.

"I'm going to go check up on Massie, I haven't seen her since your house Crane." Kristen giggled, but then noticed that Landon and Alicia weren't paying attention to her, she sighed and started walking up the stairs.

…..

"Oh sassy Massie, it is one o'clock in the afternoon and I could really use someone to talk to…" Kristen sung as she opened the door. "What the fuck?!"

Massie fluttered her eyes open as she heard a scream, "Kristen why the fuck are you screaming?" Massie asked annoyed as she threw a pillow at Kristen's head.

"The question is why the fuck are you naked?" Kristen asked scrunching her nose. Massie screamed as she quickly covered her exposed body.

"Oh shit my head is fucking spinning," Massie whined as she removed herself from her bed with the sheets still covering her body and ran into her closet. "Be right back,"

She then walked out of her closet draped in a lace navy blue strapless dress and white ballet flats. "Does this look okay?" Massie asked fluffing her curled hair into perfection.

"As much as I love seeing you in a new outfit Mass, can we please talk about why the fuck you were naked?" Kristen asked looking at Massie with concern.

"Oh please Kristen it's not like I lost my virginity or anything," Massie explained grabbing her signature chanel #9 perfume.

"At least tell me you didn't sleep with Kemp Hurley, I saw you dancing with him at your party and I swear that boy is filled with sexually transmit-" Massie quickly placed her hand on top of Kristen's mouth.

"Kristen, shut up. The thing is, I honestly don't remember anything from last night." Massie sighed as she brushed her perfectly curled locks with her hands.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kristen shouted staring at Massie.

"I mean what I mean Kris, it's pretty self-explanatory." Massie chuckled as she started spraying the perfume across her body.

"You mean you don't remember a single thing, not even a little?" Kristen asked concerned, she knew that the last thing Massie needed was drama in her life and if people had found out that she might have gotten an STD from Kemp Hurley she could say goodbye to Harvard Law School.

"The last thing I remember is feeling a little woozy and walking away from Kemp Hurley and these other two guys I didn't know and then… oh shit!" Massie yelled. "Shit shit shit this can't be happening, how could I be such a terrible friend?" Massie whimpered as she fell to the floor.

"What?" Kristen questioned as she examined Massie, she had never seen her friend in such a poor state.

"I think I slept with Cam Fisher."

And that was that, those seven words that could ruin an entire friendship.

...

Massiekur: Cam

Massiekur: Cam I know you read my message

Massiekur: Cam please

Massiekur: Fine ignore me dick

(Massiekur has logged off at 4:42 p.m.)

Cam sighed as he logged out of his account as well, he didn't want to deal with Massie right now, especially if she wanted to talk about what happened between the two last night. The thing is, Cam felt happy last night, he felt exhilarating. It had never occurred to him that he would develop feelings for one Massie Block. He ran his fingers through his thick hair; he needed to talk to someone about this. He grabbed his phone and explored through his contacts.

Claire Lyons? Hell no.

Josh Hotz? No, Massie and him were best friends.

Landon Crane? No, if anything he would tell the whole school.

Derrick Harrington… Cam paused. Would Derrick understand? He was close to Claire yeah, but he was also one of Cam's best friends and he would keep a secret right? Cam swiftly clicked on his contact name and started typing before he would regret it.

Cam: Derrick I'm coming to your house at 5, I seriously need to talk to u man.

In a few seconds, Derrick had replied.

Derrick: Sure.

Cam looked relieved, if anyone could understand him it was Derrick. He grabbed his keys from the hook and ran out the door. When he got to Derrick's house, he started knocking on the door impatiently as he waited for Derrick to answer.

"What the hell man?" Derrick asked, obviously still a little hung over.

"I slept with Massie." Cam immediately said walking through the door and sitting on his couch, his fingers trembled as he stared at Derrick. Derrick looked at him with shock. "What?"

"I don't know how or why, but I woke up this morning and she was laying right beside me with her clothes off and next thing I know I'm out the door." Cam nervously said placing his hands in his lap and then his sides, then his lap again.

"Calm down man I'm still processing." Derrick answered, sitting next to Cam on the couch. Derrick stared at Cam, was he telling the truth? How could he have been so stupid, of course Massie would go for someone like Cam. He had the bad boy reputation and Massie was the rebellious chick, it was a match made in heaven. How could he have not seen this sooner? "I think you should tell Claire the truth, if she loves you she'll understand."

"The thing is Derrick, I think I like Massie." Cam responded looking up at Derrick's shocked eyes.

"What?!" Derrick shouted. Since when were Massie and Cam ever a thing? They barely even talked in person and now Cam was thinking that he liked Massie?

"I know I'm such a screw up." Cam said as he got up from the couch. "Don't tell anyone okay? Especially Claire." He exclaimed as he walked out of the house.

Fuck bro code. Derrick immediately dialed Massie's phone.

….

"Massie you didn't, please tell me this is some sick cruel joke." Kristen whispered as she grabbed Massie by the shoulders.

"You know I don't joke around with things like this," Massie sighed. She grabbed her laptop and started typing to Cam.

"Massie what are you doing?" Kristen asked as she grabbed the laptop from her.

"I have to talk to Cam about this if I want to make things right." Massie explained as she snatched the laptop away from Kristen.

Massiekur: Cam

(Read by fisherprice)

Massiekur: Cam I know you read my message

(Read by fisherprice)

Massiekur: Cam please

(Read by fisherprice)

Massiekur: fine ignore me dick

She harshly shut her laptop as she threw it across the room. How could she betray one of her best friends? She barely even talked to the fellow, but if word got out that they had sex, it would definitely be social suicide. She immediately grabbed her phone and started texting Claire… She had to let Claire know, the guilt was building inside of her.

"Woah there cow girl, what do you think you're doing?" Kristen whispered shouted as she grabbed the phone from the brunette's grasp.

"I have to tell her Kris," Massie exclaimed holding her hand out.

"Massie, unless you want to lose a friend telling Claire is probably the last thing you want to do." Kristen explained as she tossed the phone on the opposite side of room from where they were facing. "I mean it's not like you like him or anything… right?" Kristen asked raising an eyebrow, but Massie didn't know how to respond.

Did she have feelings for Cam? Sure they had a thing in the seventh grade, but ever since Claire had moved to Westchester they were barely even friends, much less acquaintances. The only thing they seemed to have in common was the fact that they both hung out with the same group of people, but she couldn't help herself from feeling bright inside at the thought of Cam. She couldn't remember much from last night, but she had remembered the two sharing their very first kiss and she had to admit that Fisher was a great kisser. Her phone started ringing and Massie swiftly got up from her bed and ran towards her cell phone before Kristen did.

Derrick Harrington.

Why was Derrick Harrington calling her at this time? She took a deep breath before answering the phone abruptly. "Hello?"

"Massie… Did you really sleep with Cam?"

But Massie couldn't respond, had word really gone out that fast?

….

**Stopping there because I already hit the 2,000 words mark and the fact that it's 11:50 p.m. here.**

**Thank you for the reviews, there were a lot more than expected. Special thanks to: hawtjuicyaddict, Everlasting Love Affair (scandalous name), Enchanted Peace, louiscide, illuminating the moon, if dreams could come alive, xstaybeautiful, and Massiekurrr.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. More soon I promise.**

**- Sami**


	3. Mighty Have Fallen

I wrote this a long time ago and I'm sorry I'm just updating now. The next one will be sooner!

To all the reviewers that are questioning, this was intended to be a Massington, but my next story is a love triangle between Cassie and Massington.

….

"What?" Massie cautiously asked, giving a look to Kristen.

"I… I heard from someone that you slept with Cam." Derrick stuttered. He didn't know why he did it, but he had to talk to Massie. There were so many things running through his mind that needed to be answered.

"What are you talking about Harrington?" Massie questioned. Kristen glanced at her with confusion. What was the brunette up to?

"Massie, please don't tell me any lies." Derrick replied; he couldn't stop the nerves from building up. Sure Massie and Cam both didn't know of his feelings towards the dark haired beauty, but his mind was swirling and the only thoughts that were developing in his mind with Massie and Cam… Cam and Massie.

"I would never, Derrick I didn't sleep with Cam," Massie nervously shifted bringing her phone to the other side of her ear and heard Derrick's sigh of relief.

"That's good… great to hear actually," Derrick remarked, a slight smile forming on his face.

Massie grinned as well. "Are you doing anything today?" Massie quickly asked before hearing the angry retorts from Kristen.

"No, did you have something in mind?" Derrick asked. He couldn't believe himself, why did he believe Cam over Massie? Of course Massie wouldn't sleep with Cam right? Massie would never do anything to threaten their close group of friends especially if it risked losing Claire as her friend.

Massie beamed. Every time she talked to Derrick it was as if all her worries were gone and she wasn't holding on to any guilt. "I was thinking the bistro, next to the farmer's market? Just like old times."

"Just like old times," Derrick repeated grabbing his keys from his drawer, "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds perfect… goodbye." Massie grinned as she pressed the 'end' button on her phone. Kristen immediately pushed her off the bed sending her angry glares.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kristen shouted. To be honest, Massie had no idea what she was doing, she knew what she did was wrong and that she had to tell Claire, but it would only result in a girl on girl battle. The only thing that she had come up with was '"the plan" as she would like to call it, if rumor was going out that she had slept with Cam the only thing she could do was deny deny deny.

"I'm doing the only thing I can do to save my friendship with Claire." Massie said simply grabbing her phone and placing it into her purse.

"You can't just act like what you did just didn't happen Massie, that is the worst plan to do!" Kristen nearly screamed.

"Kristen listen, I didn't do this just for my own sake, do you know what will happen to our group if Claire found out what I did? She's our best friend and the guilt is already developing minute by minute." Massie yelled. "Of course I want to tell Claire, but do you not realize my position in this?"

"Massie… of course I understand, but I just think that telling Claire would be for the better." Kristen exclaimed. Just like Massie she didn't want their friendship to falter, but Claire deserved to know.

"Kristen, this isn't your problem let me handle it." Massie stated hearing the doorbell. "I promise I'll tell Claire one day, but today is just not the day." Massie sighed, she knew she would probably regret that promise, but she also knew that day had to come.

"Fine whatever," Kristen shrugged, grabbing her things. "I have to go before my mom realizes I've been gone."

…..

Derrick smiled as he reached Massie's house. He realized that he hadn't hung out with Massie in such a long time and today was the day he would actually express his feelings towards her even if Massie didn't feel the same towards him. He wanted her to know of the connection he felt towards her before it was too late. He knew Cam liked her sure, but he wasn't going to let someone like Cam Fisher steal Massie's heart from his fingers. Cam would get over it, he was sure he would.

Kristen slowly walked down the stairs as she exited Massie's room gripping the stairwell and stared intently at the dark figure at the large door. "Here goes nothing," she thought as she opened the door, only to find Derrick looking up at his phone and smoothing down his hair, "Kristen hey…"

"Hey…" Kristen started as she looked at him with pity, "How've you been?"

"Good actually," Derrick replied, smiling with his pearly whites. "I was just about to take Massie to the Bistro down at Lamar."

"Yeah I know…" Kristen said shaking her head, "Derrick… I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it Kristen?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow with concern.

"I just want to let you know I'm doing this for your own sake… You know that phone call you had with Massie earlier?" Derrick nodded. "I wouldn't believe everything Massie tells you." She said smiling slightly as she walked down the steps leaving a dumb-founded Derrick.

…..

Josh Hotz was never one for parties… sure he danced with a few girls, but he had only stayed at Massie's for an hour or two and left. It was already four o'clock and he hadn't heard from any of his friends since last night. No calls, no messages, no voicemails just a blank screen.

He hadn't even heard from the scandalous Massie Block, after every party there was always something she had regretted, whether it was having one too many drinks or skinny-dipping into the lake, but he had nothing. No scoops as to where she was or what could have gone wrong and he was feeling rejected. Where were his friends?

He sighed as he grabbed his soccer ball; this was the only thing that could clear his mind. Most people believed it was just a hobby, but Josh loved soccer. He wanted to play it every day, but his parents never understood. They wanted Josh to be a big time lawyer like his parents, the two happily lawyer parents with the perfect soon to be lawyer son, it made him sick.

"Am I interrupting something?" Massie giggled as she caught the ball from Josh's toe kick.

"Massie…" Josh smiled as he walked up to her. "Where have you been? I was getting worried that I hadn't heard from you."

"I'm sorry, I should have called." Massie remarked, grabbing Josh's wrist and guided him towards the chairs. "I'm a wreck aren't I?" Massie giggled shrugged as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Josh looked at her with concern "Woah, Massie what's wrong?" Josh asked wrapping his arms around the poor innocent brunette.

"How could you even care for me Josh? I'm a screw up, a slut, all the worst things in the world and I can't take anything back." Massie explained gripping tighter towards Josh's shoulders.

"Massie… you know I would never leave you. What has gotten into you?" Josh asked. He had never seen Massie in this stage, sure she had her ups and downs, but Massie was always strong. She never cared what people thought and her past boyfriend were just memories as if they never happened.

"I slept with someone last night." Massie strictly stated, finally letting go from Josh's grasp and lifting her arm into her eyes. Josh looked at her. He had not expected this news from her, Massie had always been the little Christian girl with the amber locks and waited for sex until marriage, but he guessed that was only an image for her now.

"Uh wow… I never knew you were so scandalous Massie Block." Josh stated as he playfully elbowed her. Massie smiled, now that was the Massie he knew.

"How could you even be joking with this Josh?" Massie giggled as she shoved him back.

"I thought you could use a little Hotz comedy." Josh exclaimed tucking a strand of hair behind her delicate ears.

"Well you're the only one that hasn't judged and left me." Massie shrugged as she tossed her purse in frustration. Josh gave her a confused look as he watched as she shook her head. "Derrick and I had made plans this afternoon and I was finally excited for something ever since the whole one night stand thing, only to be left at a lonely house eating a parfait tart alone for an hour just like the other person did. He left me Josh and so will everyone else…."

"What are you getting at Massie? Do you not know who you slept with? Josh asked, curiousity running through his veins."

"Cam Fisher." Massie whisper shouted. "Cam fucking Fisher."

…..

Kristen sighed as she watched Derrick leave with frustration and drove off rapidly; she couldn't believe what she had done to Massie, but it was for the better, if Massie wasn't going to do the right thing Kristen had to do it herself. She wasn't going to let her lead a boy on by starting out with a lie, either way Massie would forgive her right?

Kristen finally awoke herself from her thoughts when she heard a tap on the window from her car, she rolled down her window only to find the innocent looking victim in this messed up situation, Claire.

"Hey Kristen, I really really need to talk to you." Claire said already walking into the other side of the car door and sitting into the passenger seat while shutting the door. "Have you heard from Cam lately?"

Kristen lowered her eyes, did Claire know? Or worst, did Claire know that she knew about Massie? "Um… no I haven't heard from Cam since the party." Kristen exclaimed sitting on the couch.

"Oh good," Claire sighed, "I'm not the only one," she smiled as she sat beside Kristen. "It's just he has been dodging my calls all morning and I thought I had done something wrong," she nervously laughed. Kristen could feel the guilt building up inside of her; she was never one for lies.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe he's just tired and hung over?" Kristen exclaimed grabbing a bottle of water from her car.

"Why was that stated as a question rather than a statement?" Claire asked, "Kristen what do you know?" Claire said sternly gazing at Kristen intently.

"It's really not my position to tell you Claire," Kristen replied shaking her head and bring the water up to her lips once again.

"Kristen, if we were friends, BEST friends I would like to emphasize, you would tell me." Claire stated grabbing Kristen's arm and shaking it violently

"Okay okay I give," Kristen started. "You weren't the only girl Cam was with last night Claire…" Kristen said, already feeling more guilt develop. She had just revealed two of Massie's secrets in a minimum of one hour. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

….

Can anyone else feel the drama?

Reviews are appreciated as always.

Special thanks to those that reviewed on my last chapter: dead end justice (omg I love you!), If dreams could come alive, hawtjuicyaddict, BaconCupcakes, Massiekurrr, xstaybeautiful, to infinity and beyonder, louiscide, and take. . .yes (for some reason it won't let me write your username take a chance just say yes, but thank you!)

You are all just the best reviewers anyone could ask for.

- Sami


End file.
